Rewarding Soundwave
by JenKristo
Summary: TF:Prime finale spoiler: After Orion Pax joins the decepticons and Megatron learns of Soundwave's recent act of loyalty, he gives him Orion as a reward. Soundwave/Optimus Prime Slash. ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

1

Soundwave headed toward the control room. When the door slid open, there stood Optimus Prime, or Orion Pax as Megatron was now commanding the decepticons to address him as. Soundwave sighed internally and stepped aside to make way for the autobot.

But Optimus didn't continue on his way as Soundwave expected. The bot lingered in his presence, looking uncomfortable. His optics which had been fixed to the floor flashed up at him, both strong and nervous. Optimus stood with his mouth open, looking at Soundwave almost expectantly. Soundwave scanned him curiously, surprised to find the state of his levels. He was making Optimus nervous?

He took a step back and said an uncomfortable, "I'm sorry," before heading off.

Soundwave headed into the control room, slightly confused by the run-in. Megatron was reading over his later reports.

"I read over your most recent report informing that Airachnid behaved in a less than loyal way in my absence. Something felt incomplete about the report, and knowing your usual reports, it had to be on purpose. I asked myself, what could you be up to?" Megatron glanced at Soundwave, eyes narrowed. "I asked a vehicon for a personal report on recent events and he filled me in on your exceptionally loyal act."

Soundwave nodded. It was nothing; he had acted as he always had. Perhaps Megatron was being sentimental because of Orion's presence.

Megatron looked back at the report casually. "I wouldn't expect anything less, but until now I had little in the ways of a true reward for you."

Now Soundwave was confused. What was new aside from Optimus Prime being in their midst? There was nothing he could think of that he desired, so what was his master processing that might be rewarding to Soundwave? More than the reward was Megatron's idea that interested him.

"It's been a long time since you had a lover," Megatron said. Soundwave's internal workings jammed for a moment. Soundwave was not one for denial. Logic pointed right away to the only thing this could mean. But it was absurd. It was not at all a reward. Megatron said his thoughts aloud. "Orion Pax is yours."

Optimus was his? His to babysit, his to fill in on the events Orion had missed, his to have to deal with.

"I already informed Optimus," Megatron continued. Now that explained the awkward encounter. "though my explanation was different for him. He thinks you two were previously lovers, separated in the cycles that we thought him offlined. Oh, you should have seen his face. Thoroughly perplexed."

Soundwave's internals were choking. How could his master do this to him?

"He was all embarrassment and questions after that. Wanted to know how long you two had been together, how serious it had been, and if you had moved on."

'And?' Soundwave wondered.

"I suggested he begin things with you on a good note from the start, and share your berth with you again. I sent him off that way just now."

Soundwave was extremely glad to have his facial shield to keep his anguish undetectable in this instant. On top of becoming caretaker, his personal space and privacy were now being invaded. Thank Primus Lord Megatron had not started feeling generous earlier.

"You may go now, I'm sure you're anxious to get to know your little prize." Megatron laughed. "Enjoy yourself."

Soundwave nodded his head down, low enough to look somewhat like a bow. "Soundwave: grateful."

Grateful indeed.

xxxxx

When Soundwave reached his quarters, Orion was already laying down, turned away, on Soundwave's preferred side of the berth. Soundwave turned on his purple-toned night vision to keep from disturbing the other. He scanned him and determined that he was not in recharge. Soundwave appreciated the act. He'd be faking recharge himself if he had been first to reach the berth.

Soundwave took a long rinse in his personal wash rack, hoping the mech would be recharging when he returned. But he was still awake when Soundwave came back. Reluctantly he climbed into the other side. Normally he would remove his face shield to recharge, but that luxury was over now. He turned on his side away from the other mech. As he relaxed, his tentacles slipped out. He tensed suddenly, realizing his other recharging habit would have to be discontinued as well. This was especially irritating. He'd become accustomed to wrapping his tentacles around himself for most of his life.

He lay there fuming until he finally drifted into recharge.

Tbc

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next morning Soundwave stirred as he woke, feeling especially relaxed and comfortable. When he onlined his optics, he came to find himself pressed against another. He was laying on his side facing Optimus, who was facing him as well, their hulls pressed together. How could this have happened? Optimus Prime must be the type to seek out warmth in a berth. How embarrassing.

But as Soundwave shifted a little more, he realized that it was his own tentacles that were keeping them in close proximity. They were unleashed and wrapped tightly around the other, holding him close. Soundwave was mortified. He prayed to Primus that he had been fast asleep when Soundwave had undoubtedly pulled him close in the late hours.

Soundwave had read once that mechs deprived of interface exhibited certain signs, the most blatant sign being movement during recharge. Mechs with a survivable amount of interfacing lay still the whole night through. Did Optimus know that? If he did, Soundwave's lack of a 'face life was obvious. And if he didn't know that, then it would probably have seemed like Soundwave had embraced him knowingly. Either way was horrifying.

Optimus was still in deep recharge. He watched the mech, carefully pulling his tentacles away. But as he moved, Optimus stirred and shifted closer, pressing his servos against Soundwave's sides. His knee joint shifted further between Soundwave's legs. Soundwave's levels fluctuated in an unexpected way. Or perhaps it wasn't so unexpected. He'd been isolated for a long, long stretch of time. And here a warm, not unattractive mech was curling up against him in his berth.

Soundwave's interface panel was starting to heat up. It was uncontrollable. And to his mortification, Optimus could obviously feel it. The mech's brows drew together in his recharge, shifting at the sensation. But to Soundwave's surprise, Optimus shifted closer, pressing his panel against Soundwave's unconsciously. He was starting to warm too. Optimus' mouth fell open slightly, releasing the slightest moan.

Was this really happening? Soundwave knew it was. Optimus was flush against him, his helm pressed against Soundwave's chest. The red mech unconsciously ground against Soundwave in his sleep. So Optimus too was without lovers back at his own base? How could that be? Soundwave's own leader had more port than he could ever want: any decepticon there for the commanding. Starscream had always been his first choice, but now that the traitor was gone, there was still plenty to go around. But the Prime didn't seem like the type to command a subordinate into the berth. Whatever speculation was made, it was evident that Optimus had not been touched in a while, proven as he slowly ground against the purple mech.

Soundwave stared blankly at the far wall, caught in the bliss. He offlined his optics, feeling slightly guilty as he rubbed back against the sleeping bot. His spike was rigid beneath the interface panel. He fantasized about waking him up and fucking him senseless.

But Optimus' movements started to slow and Soundwave snapped back to his senses. He froze, immediately scanning him. His recharge was coming to completion. Quickly he retracted his tentacles, but before he could push the other off, Optimus' optics flickered open. He stared widely at Soundwave, quickly pulling his arms and legs away and sitting up. Now that he was free, Soundwave scrambled out of the berth.

"I apologize, I didn't realize what I was doing," Orion said, embarrassed.

Soundwave waved off the apology, heading quickly to his wash rack and coding the door to lock. Alone at last, he let his hot interface panel slide open. He turned on the shower for good measure, the sound providing him with the last thread of privacy he had left. He leaned against the door and wrapped his servo around his spike, pumping as he imagined being back in the berth with the very pretty autobot.

Tbc…

Thoughts? Slightly more eventful than the first?


	3. Chapter 3

3

Soundwave entered the Officers' lounge and looked around. Breakdown, Knockout and Airachnid sat together drinking energon, and Soundwave wasn't surprised to find the femme turn away from him resentfully. Knockout was eying him in a moody way as well, but it was of little consequence to the intelligence officer. Optimus was not here, to his disappointment. He was probably dining with Megatron.

"I bet you're looking for your new toy," Knockout said. "Well I know where he is."

An eradicon approached him with a tray of cubes, and Soundwave took one. He turned to leave, not being one to seem interested in anything even if he was.

"He's not with Lord Megatron, if that's what you're thinking."

Soundwave paused before he could stop himself, which gained him a knowing laugh from the red ground vehicle.

"I knew you were looking for him," Knockout said. "Didn't I know?" Breakdown responded that yes, he knew. "So you must tell me, how is that aft in the berth?"

Soundwave turned to leave, and Breakdown spoke up. "Don't be such a tight joint," he said. "He's in the eradicon mess hall."

Soundwave set down the energon cube and left. He headed to the mess hall, one of the few places in the Nemesis he had never been. The room was bright and large, with long tables and a vast number of eradicons. Some of them were still on a line at the end where energon rations were being distributed.

Soundwave's presence usually invoked fear in those as he entered any room, but almost none of the eradicons even noticed him now. He found the source of their interest, a bright red mech standing out among the silver and purple. Orion was in a seat at one of the long tables, animatedly telling a story. Not wanting to interrupt, Soundwave stepped behind a nearby pillar to listen.

"Megatronus' ideas were revolutionary. And to think now, he has an army in the name of such a noble cause."

Soundwave laughed internally. If only he remembered the direction Megatron had taken before the council. It was far too bold for Orion Pax's sense of morality. But Soundwave knew what would have happened if it were Orion Pax fighting rather than Megatronus. He would have kept peace for far too long, perhaps forever, and nothing would have changed. Megatron's measures were necessary.

"Officer Orion," one of the nearby eradicons said, "The war has been difficult and sometimes I forget why I'm here…"

"Shh, that's treacherous talk," one of the others said.

Orion smiled. "It's fine, please go on."

"I was just going to say, it's good to hear your stories. It reminds me what I'm fighting for." Some of the others nodded in agreement.

Optimus patted him on the shoulder. "The cause is something you can never forget. I'm glad I could be of service to you."

"Officer Orion," another mech said, "Do you have any stories about Starscream's history?"

There was a resounding sound of disgust among them. "Shut up Steve, nobody wants to know about Starscream."

Soundwave slipped out then, not wanting to disturb them.

xxxxx

That evening when he retired to his quarters, he found Optimus sitting on the edge of the berth. He rose, and the two mechs stood there awkwardly. Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement and went to the shelving unit to busy himself with rearranging tools that were already in perfect arrangement.

He glanced over and was surprised to find the other sit back on the edge of the berth, relaxed again more quickly than Soundwave would have expected.

"The soldiers seem so uptight," Orion said. So that was why he wasn't nervous. His ever working processor had settled over something more selfless than their awkward predicament. How very like the autobot leader. "I'm surprised that Megatronus keeps them under such a strict rule. It seems like more than a mech could bear."

"Lord Megatron's structure: flawless," Soundwave responded defensively.

They were both surprised by Soundwave's rare verbal response. But Orion's surprise quickly turned to a smile. "You've always been such a loyal friend to Megatronus."

Soundwave's processor swarmed at the statement. To call Megatron a friend seemed a terrible choice for words. But still, it was pleasant to hear such a fallacy. How could such a powerful mech be so innocent?

Soundwave's frame stiffened slightly as Orion joined him at the shelving unit, optics on the tools. He couldn't look away. "I always thought that I'd be lucky to attain a comrade half as loyal as you are to Megatronus." At this point Soundwave didn't know how he would deal with him anymore. Megatron was not one to bestow many complements, and this was just more than he could handle. Orion turned to him, those devastating optics holding him where he was. "Soundwave, I wish I could remember us. I wish I could make things right, but I just don't remember anything. I apologize for making things difficult for you."

Soundwave wished that Optimus had something to remember. He brushed his fingers against the autobot's wrist joints, and then quickly pulled back self-consciously. He headed out to aimlessly walk about the Nemesis, feeling cowardly for doing so. He'd risk his life any cycle in battle, but facing the mech in his quarters was something altogether impossible.

Tbc…

Oh Soundwave.


	4. Chapter 4

4

That night they entered the berth at separate times as they had the night before. Soundwave woke from recharge the next day, once again with Optimus pulled close to him. He separated himself quickly before the other had a chance to stir, and left to report for duty.

Later that day, as Soundwave was approaching the doors to the officer's lounge, he overheard a conversation that made him pause before opening the doors.

"You shouldn't feel obligated to room with Soundwave," he heard Knockout say in his usual drawl. The bot sure was on the prowl. "After all, it's been a long time since you two were together, and you have no recollection of any of it. There's no reason to tie yourself down to him on the grounds of something you don't even remember."

"I agree," Orion said simply. Soundwave's spark sunk, even though he agreed as well. He would have to free Optimus of his obligation. He'd have to hope his continued loyalty and usefulness to Megatron would make up for his ingratitude now. If only he could tell Optimus the truth and beg for forgiveness, perhaps they could start off without standing on a foundation of lies. But of course the notion would be treason.

"So why did you agree to stay?" Knockout asked intrusively. Soundwave listened curiously.

"Perhaps I agreed on grounds of Megatronus' suggestion, but I would not have agreed if it weren't also for the admirable things that I do remember about Soundwave."

Well that was unexpected. And before Knockout could respond, Optimus diverted the conversation to a new topic, asking about Knockout's work aboard the Nemesis. He obviously didn't want to disclose anymore. Soundwave slipped away, deciding that he felt more like working than replenishing energon at the moment.

Soundwave worked late into the evening. He returned to find his quarters dark, with Optimus lying awake in the berth. He decided to skip his wash tonight. He climbed carefully in, in case Orion was close to falling into recharge. He lay on his side facing away.

Optimus shifted over restlessly. "Soundwave?"

Soundwave turned over to face him, his screen glowing softly in acknowledgement.

"Were you injured at some point?"

Soundwave was confused. "Negative."

"But then why do you hide your face? You never wore a mask on Cybertron."

Soundwave looked up at the ceiling. "Facial armor: promotes disconnect."

"You don't want to connect with others?"

"Hypothesis: correct."

Optimus didn't speak. After a moment of silence, Soundwave realized what he had just insinuated. He looked at Optimus, whose expression was unreadable.

Impulsively, he reached up and unlocked his facial armor, setting it on the berth-side stand. He looked over at Optimus, who watched him carefully. Optimus reached to him, pressing a digit against Soundwave's mouth. He slid it across his bottom lip, and eventually moved his hand to rest on Soundwave's chest.

Unable to resist any longer, Soundwave leaned over and kissed him. Optimus responded, wrapping his arms around Soundwave's waist the way he had done in his sleep. Their desperate motions worked them together, hasty at first. But soon the kisses slowed, at some points stopping all together. Their optics would open and catch one another, red and blue illuminating the dark. Optimus kissed Soundwave's forehelm affectionately, brushing his servo against his neck wiring. Soundwave began to forget things: forgetting his obligations, forgetting his work, forgetting that he once tore mechs apart in the gladiator pits. For now, he let go of the world outside of this berth. He pulled Optimus' mouth back against his, heat flaring in his spark. They worked their mouths together, and Soundwave thought kissing Optimus felt better than anything he'd ever done.

Tbc…

Sorry for short chapter. Share your thoughts? I love to know how you feel about this, what you liked. It helps me write better!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Their frames began to heat up as they pressed against one another. Soundwave wanted to verbalize his affection, to let Optimus know of all the ways he wanted him. But the verbalization and communication segment of his processor was still as faulty as it was the moment he first opened his optics as a protoform. The phrases swarmed in his processor, so many things he stored internally, everything he wanted to say. He sent the code to his vocals, only to have it bounce back and produce silence. He tried again, only the two most crucial words escaping him.

"…want you," he mumbled to the autobot.

"Take me," Optimus murmured. "Wait. Turn on the light, just a little." Soundwave complied, adjusting the lights to the lowest setting. He climbed over Optimus who looked up at him, optics tracing his face. "Primus, look at you."

Soundwave's own gaze had steadily moved south, over the red armor to his sleek silver waist and mouthwatering hips. No wonder Knockout was after him. It was a wonder everyone wasn't after him. Optimus shifted his knee joints, lifting his legs up to settle Soundwave between them. Soundwave ducked down, biting against Orion's hot interface panel.

"Open," Soundwave said, and Optimus obediently slid open the heated plating. Soundwave leaned back a little more, taking in the sight of Optimus laying on his berth, legs spread and port dripping with lubricant.

Soundwave's tentacles pushed out of his chest involuntarily. He grabbed them with embarrassment, restraining them against his chest. Optimus laughed lightly, a sexy smirk across his face. He sat up and took the end of one of the tentacles and pressed it to his mouth. Bots tended to respond fearfully in the presence of Soundwave's extra limbs, so Optimus' reaction was unusual. Optimus released the tentacle, and Soundwave started to feel comfortable to let them roam about, sliding over Optimus' frame. Optimus panted at the feeling. One of them slid over his spike, curling around it and squeezing. He gasped, feeding Soundwave's desire.

The end of one of the tentacles pressed against Optimus' port. He looked down and watched the extremity press into him, sliding into the wetness and moving around inside. A second tentacle head moved to the port, pushing in and slipping up beside the other. Soundwave was pleased as Optimus' legs twitched from the feeling. The extremities spread apart slightly, stretching and preparing. The two of them were about as thick together as Soundwave's spike, which he'd released from the interface panel.

Soundwave was preparing to pull out when Optimus moaned. "F-frag that feels good."

Soundwave leaned forward, kissing that sweet mouth as a new plan fell into his processor. "More?"

Optimus shook his head, "I couldn't take another."

Soundwave held Optimus' servos above his head, his expression letting the autobot know that he wanted to try. He knew the bot could take it, carefully calculated by the examination of the first two. He nipped at the hydraulics in Optimus' neck, distracting him as he slowly pushed a third tentacle in.

Optimus' mouth opened, helm falling back against the berth. Soundwave put a servo behind his helm and raised it up, encouraging him to look down. He wanted him to see what Soundwave was doing. The tentacles writhed inside of him, his legs shaking more from the feeling. They stretched him out further. Soundwave's fourth tentacle unwrapped from Optimus' spike and pressed itself against his opening.

Optimus shook his helm in disbelief, but to no avail. Soundwave pushed inside, barely able to contain his excitement as Optimus' face contorted with pleasure. He paused, letting the bot adjust to the invasion. And then he pressed deeper, one at a time sliding further into the wet port. They pulled out slightly and pushed in again, then started to pump, the ends curling and uncurling inside. Optimus whimpered, his spike starting to drip with transfluid. Soundwave slid his servo around it lightly, not wanting to send the other over quite yet.

He continued to pump into the whimpering bot. Optimus' knee brushed against Soundwave's hip frame, reminding the intelligence officer how turned on he was. He slowed his pace to a stop.

"What is it?" Optimus breathed.

Soundwave only responded with a devious smile, one that left Optimus' optics wide. Soundwave positioned himself closer between the other's legs.

"No no no, there's no way it will fit." Optimus begged. Soundwave red optics narrowed. He pressed, ever so slowly, pushing the head of his spike in between the tentacles. Optimus was fiercely hot inside, and so, so tight. Soundwave's processor swam with pleasure. His vocals growled uncontrollably, and he rocked his hips sharply forward. Optimus cried out, shivering as Soundwave continued to rock into him. The pace quickened as Soundwave thrust hard. Optimus' spike twitched in Soundwave's servo, dripping transfluid onto his pretty silver abdomen.

"Feels so good," Optimus moaned, "Soundwave… I'm…"

Soundwave pressed one of his tentacles deeper as he continued to pump into the port. The tentacle charged, and let off the lowest electrical impulse it could emit. Optimus cried out loudly, engine roaring and frame arching up violently as he overloaded. Soundwave kept him down with his own weight, continuing to pump as the impulses ran through his own spike. Optimus' port tightened maddeningly around him, sending him into an overload.

They lay panting, fans whirring inside. Soundwave breathed against Optimus' audio, running his digits over his chest as slowly, one by one, he slid out his tentacles and finally his spike.

"Mmh," Optimus murmured, optics shut.

Soundwave slid to his side, and Optimus curled up beside him. His tentacles wrapped around the autobot unashamedly.

2bc…


	6. Chapter 6

6

Orion Pax woke draped over Soundwave's lap. Soundwave was sitting up in the berth, staring out the far window. Orion took a moment to look at him, clearer in the morning light. Soundwave was as severe and beautiful as he had been on Cybertron ages ago, slanted optics now a brilliant shade of red, mouth a thin line on the chrome planes of his face.

"Are you troubled, Soundwave?" he asked. Something was definitely off. Soundwave looked at him with mournful affection, running a servo over one of his pointed audio fins. Orion spoke again. "You've been processing something for a while, haven't you?"

Soundwave slid out of Orion's hold and began pacing the room. He looked at Orion, his agitation increasing. Orion sat up with worry, hoping that patience would help Soundwave speak. But he continued to pace. At the risk of upsetting him further, Orion decided to approach him. He took Soundwave's servo to hold him still. "Soundwave, tell me what's the matter."

Soundwave's frantic pacing paused as he studied Orion. Suddenly he was resigned. He pulled away from Orion's servo. "Soundwave: traitor."

"Why?"

Soundwave took Orion's shoulder. One of his tentacles released, rearing up like a snake, the end opening up into a gyrating blade. Soundwave studied his face and his levels, but Orion wasn't worried; only confused.

"Trusting," Soundwave observed.

And still, Orion didn't resist when the whirring blade landed on his left shoulder plating, screeching as it scraped away new layers of red paint. It retracted, and Orion looked at the result, one of the symbols that Megatronus had ordered Knockout to seal over.

"This symbol… Megatronus said the Autobots engraved it when they were telling me lies about my history. What do you mean by revealing it?"

"Autobots: never lie."

Orion processed this repeatedly, taking in all of its meanings, listing them and categorizing them, all in a moment. After all, that is what he was made for.

"But they called me 'Optimus' before Megatronus brought me back here. Megatronus said Optimus was the name of the leader of the Autobots who is offline. You're saying I really am their leader?" Orion paced away, placing a servo against the wall. He couldn't face Soundwave. "Megatronus and I… we're not friends anymore are we?"

"Negative."

Orion's spark hurt. There were only two mechs on Cybertron that he had ever called his friends, Jazz and then Megatronus. One he had no idea the whereabouts of or if he was even online, and the other… it was impossible. He had shared his greatest aspirations with him. And in turn, Megatronus had shared his desires with Orion, his plans to free the gladiators, to tear down the notion of cast and show the High Council that he could stand on the same grounds as they. He had been the one to label his unusually close bond with Orion as a friendship. The word was not common on their home planet.

"Megatronus lied to me about the Autobots," Orion said, turning back to Soundwave, "Which means he lied to me about us as well. Was this the first time we interfaced?"

Soundwave's optics told him it was true. "And this… whatever this is between us, is this the result of Megatronus' orders?"

"Situation: complicated."

"It's a yes or no question. Did Megatronus order you to do this?"

"Orders: by Lord Megatron."

Orion's systems heated up. "So everything you said, the things you did to me last night, was because you were being commanded to be with me?"

"Negative!" Soundwave shouted, breaking for a moment out of the confines of his monotonous vocals. His expression was pained. "Optimus…"

Soundwave began to walk to him, and Orion pointed a digit. "Don't." Soundwave continued and Orion tensed. "I said, stay where you are!" His defenses lurched into action. His arm transformed into a plasma cannon. He looked at the foreign object with shock. "I don't have a..." When had he learned to form a weapon?

"Optimus Prime…"

Orion's optics flickered with confusion. "Optimus is a… You're saying that a data clerk is now a Prime? That's preposterous. I'm unqualified, unworthy of being a Prime."

"Orion: worthy."

Orion lowered the weapon, backing toward the door. His processor was spinning and his spark was drowning. It hurt just to look at him. "Soundwave, you stay away from me."

He left the room, not knowing where to go. He walked through the halls without a destination. His automatic reaction would be to turn to his closest friend, Megatronus, for help. But something in him told him that Soundwave had told him the truth. He was undoubtedly a captive here. He stood in the hall, who knows where. He was truly, in every way, lost.

Tbc…

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

I owe everyone a huge apology for making you wait. Honestly, my fanfiction is often the story of 'how they got together', and so once they've gotten together I lose motivation to write any more. But this is exactly what I planned from the beginning, if not slightly sped up. Please enjoy.

7

As he stood in the hall, Orion barely registered the sirens going off around him. He was still in despair when a face turned the corner that he was not expecting. A blue femme who had been running stopped abruptly and stared at him. A yellow mech followed.

"Sir!" the young mech beeped in a rare Cybertronian dialect. Orion recognized them as two of the bots who he'd seen beneath the Earth's surface. They were Autobots.

"Optimus," the femme breathed, looking at him with too much hope, too much faith than anyone could hold in a data clerk. She put her servos out. "Optimus please, whatever he's been saying to you, it's a lie. You have to come with us. The Autobots need you."

"Come home," the yellow mech beeped.

Still confused and unsure, Orion raised his cannon to gauge their reactions. Their frames stiffened but they didn't raise their weapons to meet his. But it was more than that which convinced Orion. Their optics didn't hold the look that liars have when found out. They didn't lose their façade and run. They stood their ground, optics filled with disappointment. Not in him, but simply in the turn of events.

Orion lowered the weapon. "I do not recognize your faces. But I believe you."

The two Autobots practically glowed. Orion lifted his head, nodding at the flashing red light on the ceiling. "We should probably move. Where are we going?"

"This way," the femme said.

xxxxx

Soundwave heard the sirens and practically tore out of his quarters. Autobots had infiltrated. He had to find them. But for what purpose? Soundwave was not a creature of impulse. He didn't take chances. He was calculated. He did not go running down the halls without a plan.

But he knew what he was doing. It wasn't a plan; it wasn't even a comprehendible string of thoughts. When you were sure about something so completely, you didn't have to think about it. You just did it.

Soundwave turned on an emergency tracker and fixed it to Orion Pax. It sought him out. The signal beeped in his processor.

He couldn't run fast enough. Time was precious. He slid to a stop and did a quick hijack on the Nemesis computers, causing all of the hallway doors to slide open and stay open. Soundwave flipped into alt-mode and flew down the hall.

xxxxx

Orion and the two autobots shot over and over at the locked door, which took up the whole wall.

"This is my fault," the femme said. "I miscalculated our coordinates to Ratchet. If we don't break through that door to get to the bridge, Ratchet will have to close it and re-open it here, and who knows how long it will take to charge back up for a second run."

The door they had come from slid open behind them, and the three raised their weapons.

"Soundwave," the femme hissed, straightening her aim.

Optimus stepped in front of the smaller mechs, though he lowered his weapon slightly. It hurt to see him. "Let them go," he said. "If not me, then let them escape this once."

Soundwave approached and stepped around them. He typed into the heavily locked door. It slid open, and the glow of the ground bridge illuminated the now connected rooms.

The Autobots looked incredulous, but did not dally to ask questions.

"Let's get out of here," the femme said, and she and the yellow bot ran to the bridge. Orion lingered, facing Soundwave.

"Go," Soundwave said simply.

"What are you waiting for?" the femme called.

Orion couldn't look away from Soundwave.

"Megatron: approaches."

Orion made his decision. He walked over to the ground bridge.

"You two must go without me." The Autobots looked shocked. "I'm sorry, I cannot leave now. But I will join the Autobots soon." He touched the symbol on his shoulder, where the new paint was scratched away. "I promise."

xxxxx

The ground bridge closed simultaneously with the opening of the far door. Megatron stormed in with officers and eradicons in tow, likely just glimpsing the bridge's closure.

Orion relaxed his shoulders. "Megatronus."

"That was the ground bridge I saw closing!" Megatron said, waiting to be filled in.

"They tried to convince me to join them again," Orion said. "I know I should have stopped them, but I just couldn't yet. I'm not used to violence. I know it's been a long time but I still feel as if I'm just out of the Hall of Records."

"Treacherous!" Megatron shouted, grabbing Orion by the shoulders and throwing him to the ground. Orion didn't resist. Soundwave tensed defensively, taking the slightest step forward. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Knockout looking at him with shock. But the medic didn't snitch on him. He shifted closer and stood at Soundwave's side.

"If you are not with us, you are against us!" Megatron roared at Orion. He raised his fist, and Orion closed his optics to accept the blow.

Soundwave started forward and Knockout grabbed his arm and whispered, "Don't be a fool."

Megatron's fist tightened, but he lowered it and growled at Orion. "You have a lot to learn, brother. I will not go so lightly on you next time." He whirled around at Soundwave. "Soundwave! How could you let this happen?"

"He only just arrived," Orion cut in.

Megatron looked livid from Optimus' intrusion on his question, and he expressed it freely with the offender unaware behind his back. Soundwave didn't know if his Lord's patience would last much longer. It would not be long before he shackled Orion up, ending the charade. Soundwave knew how Megatron thought.

The Decepticon Leader stormed out. The others followed. Knockout looked back at Soundwave, disgruntled. Soundwave himself was shaken. He'd never considered Knockout the most loyal 'Con, and now everything was thrown out of whack. He was the one struggling to stay in control.

The doors shut and Soundwave was alone with the lost leader of the Autobots. Orion's expression was unreadable. He spoke to Soundwave in an even tone. "Lock the door."

Tbc…


End file.
